


Texts Phil Sent

by BeccaBear93



Series: What They Did and Didn't Say [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much just angst, and I wrote it in about 15 minutes, so it’s shit. But the idea wouldn’t leave me alone, and there will be 2 follow-up fics for this. So here ya go, enjoy! Or don’t.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Texts Phil Sent

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just angst, and I wrote it in about 15 minutes, so it’s shit. But the idea wouldn’t leave me alone, and there will be 2 follow-up fics for this. So here ya go, enjoy! Or don’t.

Dan? Where’d you go? I just got up, and you aren’t here

…Dan? It’s been 3 hours

Are you okay? :s

I’m really starting to worry, and you aren’t answering calls… Please just reply

…Oh.

half your stuff is gone

Well at least I know you’re alright

whatever i did, I’m sorry.

can we talk about this?

it’s been 4 days

u aren’t coming back, are u?

i’m sorry

You left a month ago today. I still don’t know where you went. Chris and PJ and Louise and Grimmy either don’t know or won’t tell me. I still don’t even know why you left. I mean, I have some ideas, but I don’t KNOW. You never told me. You just disappeared. You never even came back for the rest of your things. Your room’s still full of them. Why didn’t you say anything?? You left me with so many questions and no answers. I’m mad, but I’m also sad, and I’m always worried for you. Are you okay? Your sleeping schedule’s probably crap now that I’m not there to tell you to go to bed and wake you up. Or is there someone else doing that now? Sorry, I guess that’s none of my business…

No. That’s how we got here isn’t it? By not talking about anything. And you aren’t going to answer anyways, so why not? Is there someone? I hope so. You need someone there to help you through things and get you out of your own head sometimes.

I just hope you’re ok. Wish you’d give me some sign that you were.

2 months. I thought I saw you yesterday. It wasn’t u. Of course it wasn’t

3 months. I miss you. I don’t know why I still send these messages. I know u won’t get them. U probably changed your #, didn’t u? Thats ok. A part of me actually doesn’t want u to c these.

4 months. I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the capitalization and punctuation and grammar are so inconsistent, but I based it off my own texting style, which is sometimes very formal and sometimes very... not. Anyways, leave a review if you want, let me know if you want to see the rest of this series or the other Phanfic I'm working on (which is much happier and super cheesy and fluffy).


End file.
